This invention relates to a reservation and ticketing system for tickets and the like and especially to a terminal system suitable for settling adjustment of a charge for a ticket for a reserved seat or a railway ticket (hereinafter referred to as a ticket or the like).
In the past, an independent credit transaction terminal has been used as a credit terminal as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication Nos. 59-72572, 59-94168 or 55-39992. The independent terminal is well suited for general purposes but in contrast, where charges are settled in accordance with results of processing in a central unit as in the event that charges for reservation and ticketing as well as for selling of tickets or the like are adjusted or balanced on credit, an operation for reservation and ticketing must be performed independently of an operation for selling on credit by means of separate apparatuses, resulting in a need for additional apparatuses and possible erroneous inputting of credit charge.